unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Fullmetal Alchemist
Fullmetal Alchemist (Japanese: 鋼の錬金術師) is a Japanese shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Hiromu Arakawa. It was serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan magazine between August 2001 and June 2010; the publisher later collected the individual chapters into twenty-seven tankōbon volumes. The world of Fullmetal Alchemist is styled after the European Industrial Revolution. Set in a fictional universe in which alchemy is one of the most advanced scientific techniques, the story follows two alchemist brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric, who are searching for the philosopher's stone to restore their bodies after a failed attempt to bring their mother back to life using alchemy. The manga was published and localized in English by Viz Media in North America, Madman Entertainment in Australasia, and Chuang Yi in Singapore. Yen Press also has the rights for the digital release of the volumes in North America due to the series being a Square Enix title. It has been adapted into two anime television series, two animated films—all animated by Bones studio—and light novels. Funimation dubbed the television series, films and video games. The series has generated original video animations, video games, supplementary books, a collectible card game, and a variety of action figures and other merchandise. A live action film based on the series was also released in 2017. The manga has sold over 70 million volumes worldwide, making it one of the best-selling manga series. The English release of the manga's first volume was the top-selling graphic novel during 2005. In two TV Asahi web polls, the anime was voted the most popular anime of all time in Japan. At the American Anime Awards in February 2007, it was eligible for eight awards, nominated for six, and won five. Reviewers from several media conglomerations had positive comments on the series, particularly for its character development, action scenes, symbolism and philosophical references. About Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Japanese: 鋼の錬金術師) is an anime series adapted from the Fullmetal Alchemist manga by Hiromu Arakawa. Produced by Bones, the series is directed by Yasuhiro Irie and written by Hiroshi Ōnogi. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is the second anime television series based on Fullmetal Alchemist, the first being 2003's Fullmetal Alchemist. Unlike the previous adaptation, Brotherhood is an almost 1:1 adaptation directly following the original events of the manga. It was first announced in the manga series' 20th tankōbon volume. In Japan, it is differentiated from the 2003 series by the inclusion of the English language title. The series premiered on April 5, 2009, on MBS-TBS' Sunday 5:00 PM JST anime time block, replacing Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and ran weekly until airing its final episode on July 4, 2010. Voice actresses Romi Park and Rie Kugimiya reprise their roles as main characters Edward and Alphonse Elric, respectively. On March 20, 2009, it was announced that the English title of the series was Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and that it would receive its English language premiere on Animax Asia, with Japanese audio and English subtitles, from April 10, 2009, at 8:30 p.m., five days after its Japanese premiere. On April 3, 2009, Funimation announced they would stream English subtitled episodes four days after they air in Japan. Madman Entertainment would also stream it "within days" of the episodes airing in Japan. On February 14, 2010, the English-dubbed version of the series began its run on Adult Swim. On February 1, 2016, Funimation announced that they would be losing home video and streaming rights to both Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa by March 31, 2016. The series was transferred to Aniplex of America. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Personality Test A Personality Test can be found in Unison League's official website. The following characters are all the possible results from the test: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Ling Yao, King Bradley, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy. Results from the Personality Test can also be shared as a post on Facebook. Fullmetal Alchemist Collab Login Bonuses Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Fullmetal Alchemist Gear. Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance. Prestige from Fullmetal Alchemist Collaboration Event Quests are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Fullmetal Alchemist/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Fullmetal Alchemist/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Spawns * Collab Spawns * Character Step Up Spawns * Treasure Spawn * FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD BOX A Spawn * FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD BOX B Spawn Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Fullmetal Alchemist 001.png|App Logo File:Spawn-Collab 001 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-BOX A Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-BOX B Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Fullmetal Alchemist-Winry Rockbell Personality Test Result.jpg|Winry Rockbell in the Personality Test External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/en/ * FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD Personality Test * Fullmetal Alchemist on Wikipedia * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Wikipedia * Fullmetal Alchemist on Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/news/2018/08/22_unison_hagaren_fa.html * https://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-10200/ Category:Collaborations Category:Fullmetal Alchemist